


What Happens in the Closet, Stays in the Closet

by kcracken



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's and Brendon's normal after concert ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Closet, Stays in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tynemousie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/gifts).



Nothing Rhymes With Circus, the first headlining tour for Panic! at the Disco, was a huge success. The four very young men, boys really, were having the times of their lives. Being on tour had been so much fun. They had become closer, even with the change in bassist. Jon Walker was awesome.

But tour busses meant being on top of each other all of the time. Having Brendon Urie in the band meant having him on top of you all of the time, hot and sticky after a gig. But if he were honest, Ryan Ross didn’t really mind that. He’d figured out his sexuality years ago. He just liked sex.

Brendon liked attention, and Ryan gave him lots. He seemed to want to touch Brendon the most after concerts when he was running on adrenalin, so sweaty from performing. Brendon didn’t mind, except when he was really tired, and even then he only hated that he couldn’t reciprocate, because after he was completely drained.

Tonight was one of _those_ nights. The crowd had been electric, eating up his flirtations with them and his band. He must’ve sweated every drop of water he’d had all day, but the adrenalin was still there. His jacket, soaked from his sweat, made his shirt stick to his chest and back.

For some reason, he’d kept his eyes on Ryan most of the night. In the middle of the concert, when he was right up close with Ryan, he swore he’d heard from his guitarist that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He danced behind Ryan often, taking a good look at the line of his white slacks with the black pinstripes that made him look even taller. They also hugged his waist and ass like no other pair. And when Ryan bent forward a little, he couldn’t see a line anywhere.

_HOLY SHIT!_ he thought. He really didn’t have any underwear on. For some reason, that made him want to be even closer to him all night. He played it up, sliding behind Ryan while he was playing and pressing against his back, holding the mike over his shoulder so they could sing together. Ryan smiled more than he ever had that night.

When they came off the stage, Ryan grabbed Brendon and pulled him into a janitor’s closet, closing the door then pinning Brendon to it with his hands, body and lips. Brendon started giggling, which just pissed Ryan off, making him bite his lip and kiss him harder. His giggles changed to moans when Ryan rolled his hips towards him, showing just how hard he was. “Fuck, Ry. You weren’t kidding.”

“No,” he muttered as he kissed along Brendon’s jaw and neck, licking the sweat from his skin. “Had to keep my guitar down. Fangirls would’ve gone nuts.”

Brendon moaned again, leaning his head back against the door. “I’d rather go nuts, or rather you go nuts.” He giggled and thrust his hips forward.

Ryan groaned this time, pushing the jacket from Brendon’s shoulders and to the floor. He began unbuttoning his sweat soaked shirt, kissing and licking his way down his chest.  Brendon flailed as he tried to get Ryan out of his purple velvet jacket. Ryan stepped back, licking his lips and slowly removing his jacket, making Brendon whine.

“Get over here,” Brendon said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to kiss him hard, tongue exploring his mouth. He tasted of sweat and energy drink, a deadly combination. It energized him and made him want so much more. So much that he didn’t even realize Ryan had already unbuttoned his pants and his long fingered hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing tightly. “Holyfuckgoddamnthatfeelsgood.”

Ryan chuckled, that low, sexy chuckle that turned everyone on. Brendon shimmied out of his pants quickly and moaned when Ryan dropped to his knees to pull down his briefs. He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and gasped when Ryan’s mouth wrapped around him, teeth lightly grazing his skin. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

Ryan chuckled again, the sound rumbling through Brendon’s entire body. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked along his length. Brendon’s hands entangled in his hair and his hips moved forward just slightly. Ryan put his hands on his hips, holding him against the door, eliciting a whine from Brendon when he stilled. He stayed in place a moment longer before sliding his head back then taking him deeper.

Brendon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Ryan’s tongue and mouth were doing a number on him. He felt him pull back and he groaned a little at the lack of heat, but he quickly slid his mouth back over him, teeth grazing his skin once more. Ryan knew that was a serious turn on for him. The more contact, the better. He melted against the door, letting Ryan please him in every way he knew how.

Ryan quickened the pace and felt Brendon’s hands flex and tighten in his hair. He slid a hand from his hip down to grasp his balls. He could hear Brendon’s labored breathing above him. This wasn’t going to take much longer, he knew. He was so close to that point.

“Oh fuck,” Brendon moaned. “Ry, I’m gonna…” And with one squeeze, Brendon let out a high pitched whine as he pulled Ryan’s head and came in his mouth.

Ryan smiled inwardly as he swallowed every last drop. Brendon’s hands relaxed in his hair and he looked up to see the complete bliss in his face. He pulled up his underwear then found Brendon’s hands on his shoulders, pulling him to his feet. Brendon turned him around, pinning him to the door this time.

"My turn,” Brendon growled at him, sliding his knee between Ryan’s legs and grinning when he felt how hard and hot he was. Before Ryan could protest, which he knew he would, he was on his knees and opening his fly. His eyes widened and he smiled broadly as he noticed that Ryan really wasn’t wearing anything. “Fuck yes.”

Brendon quickly pulls his pants down and nuzzled his thigh. “Damn, I love how you smell after a show,” he mumbled against his skin.

“Can’t be half as good as you,” Ryan replied, reaching down to run his hand through Brendon’s still damp hair. “Are you sure about this?”

Brendon looked up and smirked. “You doubt me?” he asked as a pout crossed his lips.

Ryan grinned. “Never, but you really worked the crowd tonight.”

“I think I worked you, too.” He moved his nose closer, inhaling his scent.

Ryan let out a moan, his knees buckling, but the door kept him from falling. He closed his eyes as he felt Brendon’s tongue sliding up his cock and around the head. It dipped in his slit, cleaning up the bit he’d already leaked. He bit down on his lip hard to keep from moaning louder as Brendon’s tongue enveloped him.

Brendon sat back to look at Ryan for a moment. He loved how beautiful he was, head back against the door, bottom lip between his teeth. He sucked his finger in his mouth, covering it with his spit. He leaned forward, wrapping his other hand around his cock, licking the head as he slid his hand between his legs.

Ryan jerked suddenly when he felt Brendon’s finger circling his entrance. “Brendon?” His voice rose high as Brendon slipped his finger past the ring at the same time he squeezed the base of his cock. “Dearfuckinggod.” He couldn’t decide which sensation to follow and decided to press back against his finger.

Brendon grinned and pushed his finger in further, eliciting a moan from Ryan. He lowered his mouth over his cock and sucked as he stroked him. He crooked his finger and hit his prostate. Ryan groaned louder and thrust his hips forward, pushing deeper in his mouth, making him nearly gag. Thankfully, he reacted fast enough to open his throat more.

That was such a surprise to Ryan that he couldn’t control himself and came down Brendon’s throat. His knees gave way and he slid down the door. His cock popped out of Brendon’s mouth as he wasn’t expecting the sudden shift in position. His eyes widened in horror. “Shit, Bren, are you okay?”

Brendon started giggling. Ryan still looked appalled. He snorted at the look on his face. In a shaky voice, he said, “You’re sitting on my hand.”

Ryan looked down to see Brendon’s arm trapped under him. He had to smile along with Brendon. He lifted up and let him pull his arm out, which wasn’t a simple matter, because it was Brendon. He had to slide his hand along his bottom and exposed thigh, making Ryan bite the inside of his cheek as he grinned broadly. “Sorry, man,” he said as he tried not to laugh with him. He reached out and pulled Brendon to him, kissing him deeply.

Just outside the door, they suddenly heard Spencer screaming. “BRENDON BOYD URIE! GEORGE RYAN ROSS! IF YOU TWO DON’T SHOW UP IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!”

They burst into a fit of giggles. “Mom’s calling,” Brendon said.

“Yeah, he’s being a bitch tonight.” Ryan kissed him again. “But, you know,” he said slowly and deliberately. “I could go for some bunk cuddling tonight.”

Brendon’s eyes widened with his smile. Bunk cuddling was his favorite post-concert routine.  “I think that can be arranged.” He leaned forward and kissed him as Spencer continued screaming in the hallway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever pwp. I hope it lives up to expectations. Thanks to Tynemousie for her inspiration on this.


End file.
